Another House of Anubis Parody
by Psirishdancer77
Summary: A spoof off of the house of Anubis show but has most of the original parts of the show PLEASE READ AND LEAVE COMMENTS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nina: Hi I'm Nina from America!

Patricia: No kidding where's Joy?

Nina: Who?

Patricia: Joy my roommate.

Psirishdancer77: Guys we can either fight about this or we can just investigate and involve some other people.

Downstairs

Nina: Hi I'm Nina from America!

Fabian: Hi!

Amber: Hi! Okay we're going to have so much fun. You're going to be my new roommate.

Mara: Hello I'm Mara and I hope you're a geek as well I'm the only one in this house who is.

Nina: I wouldn't exactly call myself a geek.

Amber: Oh and that's Jerome and Alfie over there. They're the house pranksters. Oh yeah and that's Mick at the table who never stops eating but is like super hot!

At Supper

As usual Alfie is stuffing his face like an animal.

Mara: Alfie that's disgusting and you're probably going to choke on it.

Alfie: But it's delicious this way.

Jerome: Alfie don't play with your food.

Throws pasta at Alfie then they all break out into a food fight until Victor comes in and gets hit with a piece of pasta.

Victor: What is going on here!

Patricia: Nothing is going on Alfie and Jerome were just playing around again.

Victor: Lewis, Clarke in my office NOW!

Jerome& Alfie: Thanks a lot Trixie.

Victor: You two will be cleaning the toilet bowls until I can see my face in them and hands them both a tooth brush.

The Next Morning

Nina decided to go into school early. When she turned the corner an old woman appeared.

Old Woman: That's my house.

Nina: I don't think so it's a school.

Old Woman: No that's my house.

Nina: Okay it's your house it kind of suits you. Oh here you must be cold.

Old Woman: Sarah my name is Sarah.

Nina: Okay Sarah why don't you tell me where you really live. Why don't you come in for a cup of coffee?

Sarah: I don't dare to go in that house there's evil in that house.

Nina: Evil. Spooky yes but I don't know about evil. Let me go get some help.

Sarah: You're coming back?

Nina: Yeah, Yeah don't move.

In the Old People's home

Sarah: It's you, I'd knew you'd come.

Nina: I'm sorry but I don't know you.

Sarah: You know me and I know you Nina. But you have the power.

Nina: What do you mean I have the power?

Sarah: Here take this it will keep you safe.

It was a candy necklace.

Sarah: But you must beware the black bird.

In Nina's Sleep

Nina: Beware the black bird, beware the black bird, and beware the black bird.

Amber: What are you talking about?

Nina: What?

Amber: You kept saying beware the black bird.

Nina: Oh I just had a nightmare.

Amber: Oh okay.

The Next Morning

Of course Amber told almost everybody.

Fabian: So what was this dream like?

Nina: It was terrible everything felt so real. It felt evil.

Patricia: So Nina since we don't know where Joy is and I think you have something to do with it; you must steal the spare attic key from Victor, who is the only one with the master keys.

Nina: Fine.

The Next Day

Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, and Nina were all starring at Victor's office while Victor was sitting in his office.

Victor: What are you all starring at?

Nina: Your coat. Is it vintage?

Alfie: Just as I thought the floor could use a polish.

Victor: Then feel free to polish it, Come with me.

Nina is now running into Victor's office grabbing the master keys. After she got the spare attic key, she forgot to put the master keys back. So now Victor is running the stairs to see what's going on. Nina tripped on something and fell with Coibere in her arms.

Victor: Nina Martin what are you doing in here?

Nina: I was admiring Coibere I'm kind of a bird expert.

Victor: Get out!

Alfie: Lucky.

Jerome: Very lucky.

Patricia: Well let's see how lucky she is when she goes up in that attic tomorrow night.

Tomorrow Night

Patricia: Are you Nina Martin?

Nina: Yes.

Patricia: Is there anybody who can confirm this?

Nina: Me.

Patricia: Open the door.

Nina unlocks the door and stands in the doorway then quickly Patricia closes and locks the door.

Patricia: What do you know about Joy's disappearance?

Nina: I know nothing.

Fabian: Patricia let her out.

Mick: Patricia are you serious you woke me up for this just let her out.

Mara: Patricia this is getting silly.

Nina: Hey there's something up here.

Patricia: Then you'll have to stay up there until morning.

Victor: What is going on?

Patricia: We thought we heard mice that's all.

Victor: Go back to bed.

Victor unlocks the door and starts to go up the stairs to the attic.

Chapter 2

When Victor comes through the door there was nothing there but a mouse.

Victor: Pppssshhhttt! Rodents.

Victor comes out fro the from the attic Amber and Fabian were peering out from the corner.

Amber: He hasn't got her.

Turns out that Nina was behind a secret panel which her candy necklace triggered the panel to open and make her fall she remembered that the necklace triggered it. So she tried one of the pieces in the knob and she got out.

Fabian: Patricia give me the key.

Patricia: I haven't got it, I threw it out the window.

Fabian: Great this is all a big mess, we'll have to go looking for it in the morning.

Amber and Fabian leave the room.

Fabian: Nina, Nina.

And Nina then opens the door wildly.

Amber: Oh thank goodness your okay.

Nina: Yeah.

Amber: Well I'll see you in the room.

Fabian: So what was it like up there?

Nina: Don't tell Patricia but it was scary.

Fabian: I won't tell her.

Nina: Well goodnight.

Fabian: Goodnight.

The Next Morning

Nina: Morning

Jerome& Alfie: Clapping.

Fabian: Looks like Nina passed her test with flying colors.

Patricia: No she didn't bring anything back.

Actually and pulls out a book.

After Breakfast

Fabian: Hey Nina would you fancy me walking over with you?

Nina: Yeah I guess I would fancy that.

Then Fabian runs into the bushes.

Nina: What are you doing?

Fabian: I'm looking for something.

Nina: Yeah that much I got.

Fabian: Hang on, hang on.

Nina: I'm hanging.

Fabian: Bingo! I think this needs to get back to its owner.

It was the spare attic key.

Nina: I don't think so, I'm going to need this if I'm going back up into the attic tonight.

Fabian: If you're going back up there so am I.

Later that Night

Nina& Fabian were in the attic going through some of the things behind the panel until they heard the attic door closed and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was Victor with a smile on his face.

Victor: Can I join you guys?

Nina: Ummm... Sure.

It was like Victor became a little kid after 11pm.

The Next Morning

Victor was back to his old grumpy self.

Fabian: Want to go back up to the attic tonight?

Nina: Yeah but we have to make sure that Victor is asleep before we do.

By this time Amber wanted to get involved because she would always here Nina sneeking in and out of the room. So after Nina and Fabian snook up to the attic Amber followed.

Amber: Oh thank goodness you guys are here I thought I was going to get eaten by a ghost.

Fabian: Amber what's with the cloves of garlic this isn't Twilight.

Amber: The bible says always be prepared.

Fabian: Amber that's the boy scouts.

Nina: What's with the heels.

Amber: These are my lucky heels.

Fabian: Then why aren't you wearing them.

Amber: I can't actually run away in them.

Anyway Nina, Fabian, and Amber were listening to the recordings until they all heard the word MURDER! Then Amber freaked out and knocked some things over.

Fabian: This is getting far too risky. I vote we leave.

Unfortunately Victor heard them and was almost at the door until Amber walked out.

Victor: Ms. Millington what are you doing out of bed?

Amber: Hello Trudy ice cream, brownies yum yum.

Victor: Hmm yes unlike you Ms. Millington I was not born yesterday.

Amber: Well I don't care about your stupid rules I'm on a fridge raid.

Victor: Amber Millington get back here now.

Then Nina and Fabian ran out of the attic doorway so they wouldn't get caught.

Nina: She's just full of surprises.

Fabian: Well I better get to bed before Victor catches me.

Nina: Night.

After Nina says goodnight she kisses Fabian on the cheek. Then she goes into her room and they both blush.

The Next Morning

Patricia: Hey Alfie.

Alfie: Yeah?

Patricia then trows dirty, smelly socks at his face.

Alfie: Ewww what was that for?

Patricia: Just because I felt like being mean.

Alfie: But they stink.

Patricia: Oh well.

At School

In free period Amber was thinking so hard on a name for the three of them.

Amber: I got it, Sibuna.

Nina& Fabian: Si what?

Amber: Sibuna, Anubis backwards we're a gang, posse, whatever and we have to stick together now more than ever.

Fabian: Amber's right I overheard the teachers talk about an elixir of life and a cup of Ankh and I think we have to find it before the teachers do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Nina: Hi I'm Nina from America!

Patricia: No kidding where's Joy?

Nina: Who?

Patricia: Joy my roommate.

Psirishdancer77: Guys we can either fight about this or we can just investigate and involve some other people.

Downstairs

Nina: Hi I'm Nina from America!

Fabian: Hi!

Amber: Hi! Okay we're going to have so much fun. You're going to be my new roommate.

Mara: Hello I'm Mara and I hope you're a geek as well I'm the only one in this house who is.

Nina: I wouldn't exactly call myself a geek.

Amber: Oh and that's Jerome and Alfie over there. They're the house pranksters. Oh yeah and that's Mick at the table who never stops eating but is like super hot!

At Supper

As usual Alfie is stuffing his face like an animal.

Mara: Alfie that's disgusting and you're probably going to choke on it.

Alfie: But it's delicious this way.

Jerome: Alfie don't play with your food.

Throws pasta at Alfie then they all break out into a food fight until Victor comes in and gets hit with a piece of pasta.

Victor: What is going on here!

Patricia: Nothing is going on Alfie and Jerome were just playing around again.

Victor: Lewis, Clarke in my office NOW!

Jerome& Alfie: Thanks a lot Trixie.

Victor: You two will be cleaning the toilet bowls until I can see my face in them and hands them both a tooth brush.

The Next Morning

Nina decided to go into school early. When she turned the corner an old woman appeared.

Old Woman: That's my house.

Nina: I don't think so it's a school.

Old Woman: No that's my house.

Nina: Okay it's your house it kind of suits you. Oh here you must be cold.

Old Woman: Sarah my name is Sarah.

Nina: Okay Sarah why don't you tell me where you really live. Why don't you come in for a cup of coffee?

Sarah: I don't dare to go in that house there's evil in that house.

Nina: Evil. Spooky yes but I don't know about evil. Let me go get some help.

Sarah: You're coming back?

Nina: Yeah, Yeah don't move.

In the Old People's home

Sarah: It's you, I'd knew you'd come.

Nina: I'm sorry but I don't know you.

Sarah: You know me and I know you Nina. But you have the power.

Nina: What do you mean I have the power?

Sarah: Here take this it will keep you safe.

It was a candy necklace.

Sarah: But you must beware the black bird.

In Nina's Sleep

Nina: Beware the black bird, beware the black bird, and beware the black bird.

Amber: What are you talking about?

Nina: What?

Amber: You kept saying beware the black bird.

Nina: Oh I just had a nightmare.

Amber: Oh okay.

The Next Morning

Of course Amber told almost everybody.

Fabian: So what was this dream like?

Nina: It was terrible everything felt so real. It felt evil.

Patricia: So Nina since we don't know where Joy is and I think you have something to do with it; you must steal the spare attic key from Victor, who is the only one with the master keys.

Nina: Fine.

The Next Day

Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, and Nina were all starring at Victor's office while Victor was sitting in his office.

Victor: What are you all starring at?

Nina: Your coat. Is it vintage?

Alfie: Just as I thought the floor could use a polish.

Victor: Then feel free to polish it, Come with me.

Nina is now running into Victor's office grabbing the master keys. After she got the spare attic key, she forgot to put the master keys back. So now Victor is running the stairs to see what's going on. Nina tripped on something and fell with Coibere in her arms.

Victor: Nina Martin what are you doing in here?

Nina: I was admiring Coibere I'm kind of a bird expert.

Victor: Get out!

Alfie: Lucky.

Jerome: Very lucky.

Patricia: Well let's see how lucky she is when she goes up in that attic tomorrow night.

Tomorrow Night

Patricia: Are you Nina Martin?

Nina: Yes.

Patricia: Is there anybody who can confirm this?

Nina: Me.

Patricia: Open the door.

Nina unlocks the door and stands in the doorway then quickly Patricia closes and locks the door.

Patricia: What do you know about Joy's disappearance?

Nina: I know nothing.

Fabian: Patricia let her out.

Mick: Patricia are you serious you woke me up for this just let her out.

Mara: Patricia this is getting silly.

Nina: Hey there's something up here.

Patricia: Then you'll have to stay up there until morning.

Victor: What is going on?

Patricia: We thought we heard mice that's all.

Victor: Go back to bed.

Victor unlocks the door and starts to go up the stairs to the attic.

Chapter 2

When Victor comes through the door there was nothing there but a mouse.

Victor: Pppssshhhttt! Rodents.

Victor comes out fro the from the attic Amber and Fabian were peering out from the corner.

Amber: He hasn't got her.

Turns out that Nina was behind a secret panel which her candy necklace triggered the panel to open and make her fall she remembered that the necklace triggered it. So she tried one of the pieces in the knob and she got out.

Fabian: Patricia give me the key.

Patricia: I haven't got it, I threw it out the window.

Fabian: Great this is all a big mess, we'll have to go looking for it in the morning.

Amber and Fabian leave the room.

Fabian: Nina, Nina.

And Nina then opens the door wildly.

Amber: Oh thank goodness your okay.

Nina: Yeah.

Amber: Well I'll see you in the room.

Fabian: So what was it like up there?

Nina: Don't tell Patricia but it was scary.

Fabian: I won't tell her.

Nina: Well goodnight.

Fabian: Goodnight.

The Next Morning

Nina: Morning

Jerome& Alfie: Clapping.

Fabian: Looks like Nina passed her test with flying colors.

Patricia: No she didn't bring anything back.

Actually and pulls out a book.

After Breakfast

Fabian: Hey Nina would you fancy me walking over with you?

Nina: Yeah I guess I would fancy that.

Then Fabian runs into the bushes.

Nina: What are you doing?

Fabian: I'm looking for something.

Nina: Yeah that much I got.

Fabian: Hang on, hang on.

Nina: I'm hanging.

Fabian: Bingo! I think this needs to get back to its owner.

It was the spare attic key.

Nina: I don't think so, I'm going to need this if I'm going back up into the attic tonight.

Fabian: If you're going back up there so am I.

Later that Night

Nina& Fabian were in the attic going through some of the things behind the panel until they heard the attic door closed and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was Victor with a smile on his face.

Victor: Can I join you guys?

Nina: Ummm... Sure.

It was like Victor became a little kid after 11pm.

The Next Morning

Victor was back to his old grumpy self.

Fabian: Want to go back up to the attic tonight?

Nina: Yeah but we have to make sure that Victor is asleep before we do.

By this time Amber wanted to get involved because she would always here Nina sneeking in and out of the room. So after Nina and Fabian snook up to the attic Amber followed.

Amber: Oh thank goodness you guys are here I thought I was going to get eaten by a ghost.

Fabian: Amber what's with the cloves of garlic this isn't Twilight.

Amber: The bible says always be prepared.

Fabian: Amber that's the boy scouts.

Nina: What's with the heels.

Amber: These are my lucky heels.

Fabian: Then why aren't you wearing them.

Amber: I can't actually run away in them.

Anyway Nina, Fabian, and Amber were listening to the recordings until they all heard the word MURDER! Then Amber freaked out and knocked some things over.

Fabian: This is getting far too risky. I vote we leave.

Unfortunately Victor heard them and was almost at the door until Amber walked out.

Victor: Ms. Millington what are you doing out of bed?

Amber: Hello Trudy ice cream, brownies yum yum.

Victor: Hmm yes unlike you Ms. Millington I was not born yesterday.

Amber: Well I don't care about your stupid rules I'm on a fridge raid.

Victor: Amber Millington get back here now.

Then Nina and Fabian ran out of the attic doorway so they wouldn't get caught.

Nina: She's just full of surprises.

Fabian: Well I better get to bed before Victor catches me.

Nina: Night.

After Nina says goodnight she kisses Fabian on the cheek. Then she goes into her room and they both blush.

The Next Morning

Patricia: Hey Alfie.

Alfie: Yeah?

Patricia then trows dirty, smelly socks at his face.

Alfie: Ewww what was that for?

Patricia: Just because I felt like being mean.

Alfie: But they stink.

Patricia: Oh well.

At School

In free period Amber was thinking so hard on a name for the three of them.

Amber: I got it, Sibuna.

Nina& Fabian: Si what?

Amber: Sibuna, Anubis backwards we're a gang, posse, whatever and we have to stick together now more than ever.

Fabian: Amber's right I overheard the teachers talk about an elixir of life and a cup of Ankh and I think we have to find it before the teachers do.

Chapter 3

So Sibuna was determined to find this Cup of Ankh. But a few things got in their way. Like Victor, Amber not paying attention, and school. Meanwhile Amber is just knocking on the wall in her room looking for clues.

Nina: Amber I don't think knocking on the walls is going to do anything.

The next knock is hollow like something was hiding behind it. Then Amber peels back the wallpaper.

Amber: Nina look!

Nina: Good knocking Amber.

Behind the wallpaper it read: HELP ME- Sarah Frobisher Smyth.

Amber: Poor Sarah.

Nina: The woman at the old people's home is called Sarah.

Then Nina decided to look up the Frobisher Smyths. Apparently they went to Egypt to go explore Tutankhamun's tomb. They were accused of stealing some of the items but were found not guilty only by majority verdict. And to this day the items have never been recovered. So far Nina, Fabian, and Amber have found some of the Ankh pieces. One of the pieces was a ring like one around a clock and on the inside of this ring there were numbers. All the numbers repeated like 1, 9, and 2. So Fabian put the numbers in a table. Then he figured out that the numbers were !922. While Nina, Fabian, and Patricia were boycotting school because Victor put up security cameras and got rid of Trudy everyone wanted to boycott but nobody but those 3 wanted to face the consequences. And while Sibuna was solving some clues Patricia finally joined in. So then obviously Fabian had to show Nina what he came up with.

Nina: 1922, the year Tutankhamun's tomb was discovered?

Fabian: I think that's what the numbers meant.

Nina: Check you out. If were talking about tombs I think one of the clues would be in a tomb in the hallway.

Fabian: Right.

So they both went into the hallway to see if one of the coffin's said 1922. So Nina pulled out her mirror from her bag.

Nina: It's 1922.

Fabian: Yes, okay when I say go you've got about 30 seconds to check.

Nina: You do have a plan right?

Fabian: Yeeeaaaa.

Fabian then throws his sweater over the security camera.

Fabian: Go!

Fabian runs upstairs to block Victor from seeing what Nina was doing.

Fabian: Now Victor I'm not that technical but you could get your money back.

Meanwhile Nina found a little button to get the latest clue.

Victor: Hoooho very funny Mr. Rutter, very funny.

At School

Mr. Campbell, Mick's dad was there to talk to him because Mick wanted to change science to sports science and just as he was leaving Amber saw him and told him about Trudy and the security cameras over tea. And he was going to inform Mr. Angry that he was going to remove Mick from the school if they didn't take down the security cameras and reinstate Trudy. But the teachers called Victor up to talk to him. So then Victor left to talk to Mr. Angry. During that meeting with Mr. Angry, Mrs. Mee, and Victor.

Mrs. Mee: Victor security cameras are way to expensive and those expenses are taking out of the search budget.

Victor: Eric?

Mr. Angry: Now Victor I do conquer with Mrs. Mee.

Victor: Fine.

After that meeting the security cameras were going to be taken down and Trudy was going to be reinstated.

Anubis House

While Victor was at the school Patricia, Nina, and Fabian were reading the recent clue. It read: Blathered and clasped, It's the place where Yesterday always follows Tomorrow. So when Fabian mentioned that there were leather-bound books under the staircase they all went under the staircase and found the pictures of Victor from 1825 they all jumped. Later in the search something came up and Nina quit for practically no reason. So they ere still stuck on that same clue and while she was still out she remembered that it would be a dictionary its the only place where yesterday follows tomorrow. So then Fabian picks her up and twirls her around.

Fabian: You genius, genius girl.

Nina: But I'm still out, but it wouldn't be in an English dictionary it would be in a...

Fabian: Roman dictionary, yes of course! But where would it be?

Amber: Lets try the living room there's a lot books down there.

So Amber goes to get the one dictionary that's in there and it was leather-bounded and clasped, that followed the clue. So she brought it upstairs and she was the one with the locket but first she tried it with a bobby pin and that broke. Then she tried it with the locket but it didn't work for her.

Nina: Here let me try it.

When Nina tried it, it opened. With Joy being the chosen one, Nina was the one with the power. Maybe the teachers were wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

With Nina having the power, Victor and his society were getting nowhere with the clues because they were wrong Joy wasn't the chosen one. Nina was and Sibuna was getting farther then Victor. But Victor was too stupid to realize it he was just like Amber but Amber was the smarter one of the two. Victor had no common sense he just wanted to live forever like everybody else. But then again Victor wasn't solving the clues that's what the society was for to do everything Victor asked them to do. Meanwhile with Sibuna they were almost done and well Victor was nowhere near them. But this was a good thing that way nobody will die from someone drinking the elixir and Fabian had said that he threw it out so no one will live forever except Harry Potter. But nobody knew what was going one. But Nina was getting weird she just starting to get crazy and it was freaking everybody out. First she started acting like a horse then she would go crazy like she was on Redbull. And that energy you don't want and she started to wear all of Amber's clothes. Then she broke up with Fabian without knowing it, it was like she was under some spell. On the other hand Joy can't do her job right because she's not the chosen one and Victor being a bottle blonde can't see any of this going on he was just so out of focus. it was terrible Sibuna couldn't solve clues because of Nina and the secret society couldn't either because of Victor. But Fabian started to take action he thought he could get Nina to snap out of this and she wouldn't remember her breakdown or the break up and would get right back to work. he tried hypnosis and it worked surprisingly and she had a wicked bad headache after that episode she had. She didn't remember a thing after that. So they decided to get right back to work and beat Victor to the next clue all though Victor was still on the same clue.


End file.
